


Reflections

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Jumin Han reflects back on the course of his relationship with his wife. (Post After-Ending/Good-Ending)Fluff!
Relationships: Jumin Han/MC, Jumin x MC, jumin/mc - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Reflections

_ I thank God every day that I am alive. I couldn’t imagine my life without you. Thank you for loving me and living with me. _

There was no doubt in the world that Jumin Han was in love with the woman by his side. He was infatuated with her. He pronounced her as his one and only to the world and was prepared to spend the rest of his life with her. His very life was influenced by her from which tie would match her outfit that day to what business deals would affect their relationship. Now Jumin has always been considered one of the best businessmen around-always focused and precise, but now he couldn’t help but catch himself making decisions based on his personal life. 

_ “My love, I will have to be away for a business trip in two weeks. I would love to have you accompany me but I’m afraid it will only stress you. I promise I will return in time to celebrate your birthday, my wife.” Jumin sat next to her on their couch, his papers were strewn on the coffee table in front of them. He ran his fingers through her hair, causing her to lean into his touch. “I hate to leave you. I’m sorry that being married to me is hard, but thank you for staying with me and living in our home. It only encourages me to work harder so I may return as fast as possible.” _

When asked what the hardest part of their marriage was Jumin said, without a second of hesitation, that leaving her was the most painful feeling he’s ever felt during their relationship. 

_ “Seeing you so sad makes me want to drop everything and crawl back into bed with you. I promise I will be back in four to six days. I will do everything I can to return to your loving arms as quickly as I can.” Jumin kissed the backs of her two hands then wrapped them around his neck as he pulled her against him. With their marriage still fresh and new, going away for work made Jumin miserable at times. Burying his face in her neck, Jumin squeezed her tightly. Nothing made him feel safer than the feeling of her warmth against him and the scent of her surrounding him. “I love you, my wife. Do not forget how much I love and adore you when I leave. My heart will always be with you as yours is with me.” _

When his trips finally came to a close, Jumin was quick to book the earliest flight back home. He’d rush all the way home whether it be day or night so he may hold her once again. 

_ “My love, you’re asleep,” Jumin said, opening the covers. He quietly slipped inside of the warm space his wife created. There she lay fast asleep with a bundle of shirts in her arms. Jumin smiled at the sight of her hugging his clothing. He gently removed them from her grasp and slowly claimed the empty space as his own. Wrapping his arms around her body carefully but snuggly, Jumin allowed himself to relax into her. He’d never felt happier. _

It wasn’t that long ago that Jumin would retire to his bed alone. Now, he laid against the woman who changed his life for the better each and every single night. He couldn’t imagine what he’d do without her. How had he managed without her for so long?

_ “Love, will you stay with me?” he asked the woman, holding her palm against his face. _

_ “Of course, I can stay the night with you,” she said. _

_ “No, I mean permanently. I can’t bear another night without you. You will be my wife in only three months, but I cannot handle the emptiness you leave behind when you return to your own house anymore. This will be your home soon either way, but please, live with me now. I never thought sleeping against you could affect me so much. I feel so lonely without you here with me.” Jumin made his proposal with sadness in his eyes. He fiddled the ring on her finger as he waited for her reply. The thought of returning to an empty bed made his heart pinch. _

_ “Oh, Jumin, of course,” was all she said, a smile on her lips. _

  
  


Warm sunshine, lazy kisses, tousled hair, and bodies tangled together was how the married couple started their day each and every day. Jumin loved to run his fingers through her hair and take note of everything about his wife as she slept soundly against him. 

Waking up before her always gave Jumin the benefit of bathing in her presence without any distractions. His arms were tight around her. She’d be so surprised to find him back from his trip already. With his face buried in her neck, Jumin took a deep breath and squeezed her against him; he couldn’t get close enough. She stirred at this and mumbled incoherently, trying to wake up. “Wife. . .?” Jumin called, still buried in her neck. Her hands lifted to rub her eyes. 

“Hm. . .?” She opened her eyes and blinked them, adjusting to the light. Startled, she jumped a little. “Jumin?” She sat up in surprise, leaving him behind in the bed. “Y-you’re back? When did you get in? I didn't know you were coming back already. I would’ve stayed up. . .”

Jumin smiled up at her, his arms coaxing her back into his chest. After a moment of thought she slumped down into the bed, giving in to his request. “My love, my wife, no worries. I’m here with you now in our home and that’s all that matters.” He hugged her and planted a kiss on the top of her head. “I love you. I missed you so much.”

  
  


Jumin often reflected on how much his life had changed when he sat quietly with his wife. It wasn’t that long ago that they met, and even shorter that they got engaged then married. To say the least, everyone was shocked. From their families and friends to every reporter and journalist in Seoul, no one could quite wrap their head around the sudden progressions in their relationship. 

_ When Jumin Han publicly declared the woman as his during the R.F.A party the media was quick to act with articles, discussions, and speculations about the pair. To make their situation even bigger, the media went into a frenzy when he proposed to her shortly after. Everyone wanted to know who she was, where they met, how long they have been together, how they ‘overcame’ their different backgrounds, ect. The list could go on forever. Jumin didn’t particularly care what they wanted to know, he’d answer their questions; he wasn’t ashamed of his love for her. The only worry Jumin had was for his future wife’s comfort. _

_ The most curious person about the two was none other than Jumin’s father. _

“ ‘Mrs. Han’ is a big title, you know. You two have attracted a large amount of attention. Everyone will be wanting to know the details of your wedding. Have you put much thought on what you two are planning?” 

“Father, we got engaged two days ago. I have already made an appointment with a wedding planner to discuss details. We will be sure to inform you of everything once it’s settled.” Jumin sighed quietly in frustration. At times, he felt that talking to his father was a waste of time and energy. His now fiancé suggested the three of them have lunch together so they could announce their engagement privately before the media found out. He thought it was a good idea until his father started to question them. 

“I understand that but you seem to have rushed into things, son. This is unlike you. Are you two ready?”

“I understand how it looks,” the woman began, “but I love Jumin and Jumin loves me. I see the articles, I see the magazines, but does any of that really matter? No one truly knows how we feel about each other but the two of us. I’m ready to spend the rest of my life with him. I love him.”

Jumin beamed at his fiancé’s boldness. His father was happy for the two of them, of course, but after the Glam Choi-Sarah situation he felt very nervous about more publicity to the Han family. 

  
  


_ “You and I will be married in exactly fifteen days, how do you feel?” Jumin asked her. The two of them sat across from each other at a candle-lit table. The stars shone over them and the slight breeze make the candle’s flame dance between them. He fiddled with the ring on her finger. _

_ “I feel so excited but nervous too.” The two of them had planned their extravagant, but private wedding in exactly five months. The amount of work and planning had kept the two busy. Now that things were set and finale, however, all they had to do was wait for the day to come. “I can’t wait to be married to you, Jumin.” _

_ “Neither can I, my love. No matter what anyone says, remember that you are my future wife and I will love and protect you for the rest of our lives. You will make the most perfect ‘Mrs. Han’.” Jumin lifted her hand and planted a kiss on her ring finger. _

  
  
  


Most people couldn’t wrap their heads around the idea of _ the _ Jumin Han being married to the sweet, affectionate young woman they saw. Many thought him of being a stone-cold, heartless businessman with nothing on his mind but work. How could the sappy stories of the two be true?

_ “You melt my heart.” _

_ Jumin held the young woman against his chest as the two of them swayed together in the moonlight of the penthouse. He rested his chin atop her head, one arm around her and the other holding her hand against his chest. “I feel as if I am the luckiest man alive.” _

_ “Jumin, I love you so much.” _

_ A smile spread across the man’s face. Oh, how good it felt to be loved by her. Jumin couldn’t help but pull her closer, her warmth radiating into his body. “I’m so thankful you do. I can’t imagine a day without you being mine. I will never abandon you.” _

_ Behind closed doors was a world no one knew existed. Jumin and his wife often spent their evenings dancing, reading, cuddling, talking about anything and everything, and even play fighting. Jumin never discussed their private affairs due to feeling it was just _ ** _too_ ** _ private. The nights they would roll around in bed together tickling and peppering each other with kisses was what Jumin loved the most in life. No matter how tired, frustrated, or even upset he was all day, once Jumin returned home and fell into his wife’s arms he felt as if everything was going to be okay. _

  
  
  


Most of the time, Jumin was confident in their relationship. He was proud and did not pay mind to whatever negative comment came their way whether it was directly from a reporter or written anonymously online. He knew where their hearts were and that was all that mattered to him at the end of the day. 

_ “Mr. Han, I think you should do something about the office ;; I can’t even get a cup of coffee without hearing someone gossip about the two of you.” Jaehee Kang often attempted to control the office but after the sudden marriage things became even more hectic. _

_ “I don’t really care,” was all Jumin had to say. It was easy for Jumin to ignore the murmurs around the office as it was a part of his life for so long. _

_ ‘I don’t see why everyone is making such a big fuss’ Jumin wrote in the chatroom. ‘It’s not really anyone else’s business’. The others tried to sympathize with the woman who was still very new to the publicity that came with being Jumin Han’s future wife but nothing could quite compare to the reality of their everyday lives. _

_ “Mr. Han, reporters have been calling all day and night. If you keep responding I worry they will never leave any of us alone.” _

_ “I don’t see the harm. If it bothers you so much, simply don’t answer the phone.” _

_ Jumin wasn’t ashamed to admit that he enjoyed talking about his fiance to others. He adored her. He wanted the world to know how much he cherished her. He believed wholeheartedly they were made for each other and nothing would change his mind. _

  
  


“Jumin, look at this. You can see Zen and my mother in the background. Isn’t that funny? What on earth were they talking about. . ” 

Jumin leaned over his wife’s shoulder and smiled. “You should send that to him. He’s always so arrogant about his looks he just might be humbled.” 

The two of them finally got their wedding photos back and the woman sat on their couch with the laptop in front of her. “Oh my goodness, Jumin, he would have a _ heart attack _.” 

Jumin swung his legs over the side of the couch and snuggled up beside her. “I want a photo above our bed. Wouldn’t that be nice?” He pressed a kiss on her cheek as she nodded in response. 

Oh, to be in love. As new as it was to Jumin, he was ready to get used to it all. He couldn’t wait to wake up next to her each morning, fall asleep against her every night, eat with her, take her on trips. . . It was almost humorous to Jumin; the thought of doing the most mundane activities with her was exhilarating. 

_ When the day finally arrived for their wedding, Jumin Han was the giddiest man in all of South Korea. Everyone could feel the happiness radiating off of him. He could hardly sleep and refused to talk to anyone else besides his friend, Jihyun, and his fiance. Looking back on it, he often said it was the happiest day of his life. He cherished the memories with his heart- the love he felt was incomparable. _

_ The two of them hadn’t seen each other in almost twenty-four hours and it made Jumin slightly nervous. Despite having just talked to her over the phone the previous hour, he felt desperate to hear her voice. _

_ He stood outside, the sun was warm but the breeze cooling- it picked Jumin’s hair up in pieces. He couldn’t help but scan their little audience. They had decided to keep their wedding private for the most part with only their families, friends, and closest acquaintances. Jumin couldn’t help but smile and tear up a little when she began down the aisle. How could his life change so much in such a short amount of time? _

_ “My love, my heart, I am so in love with you. You’ve had my heart from the very first moment we met. I never realized how much I needed someone like you in my life. You are my saving grace. You’ve given me things I will never find anywhere else. I could never replicate the way you make me feel. I promise to spend my life returning the love you give me each and every day.” _

  
  
  


It took only eleven days for Jumin’s world to flip upside down. Within that short period of time the man had changed forever. It came as a shock to everyone, even those closest to him. Only six months have passed since they married and still, things were just as hectic as ever. 

“Jumin Han, you-” Zen started in the chat room. “You don’t deserve her at all. You have everything, now you’ve got the most perfect wife. What the hell did you do in your past life?” 

The amount of times Jumin and Zen would get into it about him and the young woman was unimaginable. He repeatedly pointed out to Jumin that he ‘did not’, in fact, ‘deserve her’. Jumin knew this. Despite not reacting to the other’s words, the statement often hurt him. 

_ “Jumin. . .?” the woman called, rubbing her eyes. She had woken up chilled only to realize her husband’s presence was absent from their bed. This worried her. She slipped out of bed, her hands rubbing her forearms for warmth. The penthouse was silent besides her quiet padding across the floor. Walking into the kitchen she found Jumin sitting at the table, leaning over a cup of hot tea. “Jumin,” she called worriedly. She rushed to his side, wrapping her arms around him. “Honey, what’s wrong? Are you feeling sick?” Jumin lifted his head slowly at this. _

_ “I’m sorry to have worried you, wife,” he said, his voice cracking slightly. “I’m not sick. Please, go back to bed.” _

_ “What is it then? Bad dream?” she asked, ignoring his dismissal. After a moment of silence, she said, “Come, let’s go sit on the couch, you’re cold.” She led him to the living room and wrapped a throw blanket around his shoulders. As she pushed his hair away from his face she watched him carefully. “Jumin. . .” _

_ “I did not want to discuss this, but I can’t help but remember your kind words telling me you’ll always be here to listen.” Jumin lifted his eyes to hers. She rubbed his back affectionately, urging him to continue. _

_ “I don’t deserve you wife,” he said quietly, continuing. “Everyone tells me this as if I don’t know. They tell me I rushed into marriage too fast, pushed you too much, that I hardly gave you a choice. They say I’m selfish with you. Perhaps I am. I’ve changed so much since you came into my life. I love you and I want you but. . what if I held you back? I’ve put you in a public position. I know it is stressful for you to have so many people watching us, judging us, speculating our every decision, but I can’t imagine a life without you. You are my wife. I feel as if I was made for you and you for me. Do you understand what I mean?” Jumin took a deep breath and watched her face. “I have these recurring dreams that you will leave me, or that you and I never fell in love. What if you fell for someone else in the R.F.A? They all love and adore you, how can they not? I have dreams of loving you, but watching you become someone else’s. I wake up wanting to trap you in my world forever. I want to be the only person to receive your love. Is that selfish of me?” _

_ After a moment of silence passed between them, the woman swung her leg over his lap to hover over him, straddling him in a sense. She took his face into her hands, forcing him to look up at her. “Jumin Han, you and I are married. I’m your wife. I married you knowing your position and status. I don’t care what the public thinks about us. I married you for you. I fell in love with our conversations, your kind heart, your softness, your mannerisms, and the way you talk. I couldn’t care less where we are, what your job is, or whether or not people approve of us. I love you and you love me. People don’t see what happens here once that door closes, Jumin. I promised you at the altar that I will never abandon you, I will be by your side through the good and bad. You are my forever, Jumin.” _

Jumin Han was prepared to do everything in his power to make the woman happy. He was ready to drop everything he had and tend to her every need and desire. He loved her and everyone in Korea knew of this. They’d been married for over a year now and it was as if their honey-moon phase never ended. The majority of the media adored them, feeling as if they were straight out of a romance novel. 

_ “Mrs. Han! So good to see you, how are you?” _

_ “I’m good, how have you been?” _

_ It took a long time for Jumin’s office to get used to the change of their boss, but once they did things were never the same. They were happier, more productive, and more comfortable in their work space. Once his wife began to come around, they fell in love with her- especially Jaehee Kang. C&R changed considerably for the better after she arrived. _

_ “Wife? Is that you?” Jumin caught the woman’s arm. She was so focused on getting to his office door that she walked right by him. “I didn’t know you were dropping by.” _

_ “I brought you lunch,” she said with a smile, lifting a small bag to view. Jumin returned her smile and placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her into his office. _

_ “Thank you. It makes me so happy to see you during the day.” _

Jumin knew she was his forever. He wanted everything of hers: thoughts, feelings, time, and future. Jumin wanted to be her provider, lover, friend, family. . . he wanted to be her everything. He always went the extra mile to impress her, her friends, and especially her family. His wife’s family was his own now, were they not? To say they loved him was an understatement. And to say his father loved her was one as well. Not only did their families get along well, but they couldn’t wait for the two of them to start their own. As for Jumin and the young woman, they already had their own plans. However they turned out in the future, Jumin was okay with. As long as she was beside him he was secure, safe, and happy. He was prepared at all times to drop whatever he needed; time, money, his job, you name it and he’s got it, for her. Their relationship and her well-being was his top priority. 

_ “I want you to put yourself above everyone’s eyes and put me in second place. Now that you are my wife, I want you to choose a selfish life where you put yourself above everything else. I love you.” _

  
  



End file.
